A Moment To Breathe
by nancy777ca
Summary: Kara and Lee take a day off to spend some time alone.


A Moment To Breathe

Kara peeked her head into the CAG's quarters and heard the soft snore of her over-worked husband. Coming off her own shift and freshly showered, she wanted to get in some quality rack time with her significant other, but now she debated whether it would be a kind thing to do to wake him from his desperately snatched nap time.

He sat upright on the bed, at least three stacks of folders open on his thighs. Chin on chest, rising slowly with every deep breath. Kara's heart tightened at the sight and she allowed herself a small smile since nobody could see her getting mushy over the image of the man she loved, in blissful innocent sleep.

She climbed on to the bed and allowed herself the luxury of watching him for a few uninterrupted minutes. She liked to watch him when he slept. When his guard was down and all responsibility was lifted from his shoulders and he looked like nothing less than a little boy. She risked a stroke of his dark soft hair. That was another thing. Kara loved touching him, the feel of his skin against her fingers, and the sounds he made when their skin met. As if he was cold and she was his warm blanket and he wanted to curl himself up in her. A soft sigh would escape his lips and his shoulders would ease and his lips would curve in a smile. The exact things Lee told her she did when he touched her.

His dark lashes lay on his cheeks which were rosy with sleep and she pictured him as a baby, curled up with his butt in the air in infant relaxation. Her belly tightened in response.

She lifted his right hand and cradled it. He had fine hands. But his job kept them from being delicate hands. They were rough with years of handling planes and weapons. The battle roughened hands of a gentle man. Of a lover. Her body shivered in sense memory and Kara could almost feel his hands on her. In her. Claiming her more thoroughly than the small band of gold on her left hand.

She brought his fingers to her lips running the tip of her tongue along his forefinger before taking it into her mouth. He tasted of ink and lemons, having spent the morning trading paper and ambrosia to kill a craving Kara had for lemons with sugar on them. A snack Lee adored but Kara never had. Until two weeks ago. She'd woken up with the most bizarre urge for the mix of tang and sweet on her tongue.

That was the first hint that had made her wonder.

The inability to stomach the smell of cigar smoke was the second.

Lee suspected, but hadn't brought the possibility up to her yet. Still, he glowed when he looked at her, trying to keep his eyes from her belly the way he used to try and keep them from her breasts when they were just friends and wouldn't dare have admitted they felt _that way_ about each other.

Lee moaned low, deep in his chest. "...off Cap. Loogies on rotation." He murmured.

Kara bit back a chuckle as she sucked his finger slowly, pulling the folders off his lap to watch the effect of her ministrations.

"Hmm...good hunting." He mumbled. Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss the end of his nose. Blue eyes flew open, going slightly cock eyed at the close proximity. "Hi." he said, blinking.

"Enjoy your little nap?" Kara asked softly, kissing his finger.

"Shit!" He exclaimed pulling his hand back and picking up his folders but Kara stopped him.

"Relax. These can wait."

"No. Kara, I need-"

"To get a day off. Not to mention a good night's sleep. Both of which I have managed to get for us."

Lee stared at her, his face slowly breaking into a wide grin. Hell, for that look, Kara would have kissed Tigh's feet.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how I accomplished such a feat?"

"I don't care." Lee said with a burst of laughter.

"Well, there are certain perks to being married to the best pilot in the fleet." Kara said with a smile as she positioned herself on her husband's lap. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her fingers into the nape of Lee's neck.

"Glad you finally realized that. Oh Gods that's nice." He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head forward so his hair brushed Kara's lips.

"Careful, Cocky. I might stop."

"Don't. I beg you." Lee moaned.

"Oooh, begging. Mrs Adama likes that." She purred, feeling an erotic thrill race through her veins whenever she called herself that. She was his. Kara Thrace, who never belonged to anyone, was never claimed by anyone and told herself she never wanted to be, belonged to Lee Adama and her every nerve ending sizzled with how damn good it felt to be his. She shifted her weight on his thighs, feeling his growing erection against the inside of her thigh and cringed slightly at the idea of growing heavier. Fuller. Would he still want her?

Love her, yes. Kara fought damn hard to be able to trust him that much but she did now. She knew he loved her. But would she still turn him on when she was a fat cow wobbling her way through the halls of the Galactica?

Weeks of barely satisfying quickies grabbed in the early morning or fumbling like randy teenagers in arms lockers and supply closets and the Gods forbid, it was private enough, the showers, had left them both cranky and aching for more than five minutes to enjoy each other. Hell, they'd had more sex when they were hiding their relationship from the Old Man!

Lee sighed blissfully as Kara's hands rubbed his shoulder blades.

"Good?" She asked, nuzzling his cheek.

"So good." He nodded, fingers pressing into her waist before pulling her closer to his arousal until her center was pressed against it and she choked on a gasp of lust. "Better."

He lifted his mouth to hers, seeking her lips. Kara grabbed Lee's folders and tossed them off to the side, catching Lee's snort of laughter in her mouth.

His hands came up along her back and Kara curved against him, mouth meeting his in silent 'I love you's' Words he said more often than she did but he never complained. He knew everytime she looked in his eyes, she was saying the words. Or Kara hoped he knew.

His fingers came up to her jaw, his touch soft and Kara felt her eyes water and she had to pull away because there were times his gentleness was just too much for her. She kissed his forehead and looked down into his eyes. He knew. Knew how much she loved him and his eyes glowed with the happiness it gave him.

He rolled his hips a little, all the movement he was able and searched out her hands, linking his fingers with hers.

"What'll we do with all this time, Mrs A?" He asked, catching her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Frak like bunnies, Apollo. Frak like frakking bunnies." She replied, pulling back to pull his uniform jacket off his shoulders, lowering her mouth to the exposed skin, biting delicately.

"You always have the best plans, Starbuck." He sighed.

"You bet your ass." Her hands went down his back to cup his behind and press herself more firmly against him so he was rubbing her right..._there. _

Lee pulled her robe open, cupping her left breast in his hand and looking up into her eyes to watch her. His thumb rubbed her nipple slowly.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the burst of sensation and she buried her face in his neck, running her tongue along the warm slightly stubbled skin. Lee pushed the material off her shoulders, baring her to him and then wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off of him.

He eased her backwards so that she lay on the bed, robe fallen open. His blue eyes deepend in color as he took in all of her, mouth meeting wanting skin and tasting a path down her breasts and stomach, hovering before coming back up with a devilish glint in his eyes at her moan of desire. His tongue slid past her teeth to meet hers and his fingers dipped between her thighs.

"Mmmm, you want me?" Lee asked as Kara bore down against his hand, leaving the wet evidence of her want on his fingers.

Some wise ass comment was on the tip of her tongue but Kara felt like being honest some times. Like now. When his fingers were stroking her, sliding deep and withdrawing. Push-pull. Playing her like her father would play his piano. A man who knew and adored his instrument.

"Yes." Kara admitted. Reaching down and gripping his strong wrist. Pushing his fingers back inside of her. "Oh Gods...yes." Her legs parted. Her other hand reached for the back of Lee's head to draw him back to her mouth.

He kissed her slow, deep. His tongue tickling her teeth and the inside of her cheeks, his breath hot against her face.

She couldn't breathe for how good he felt against her. Lee's fingers stroked as if he had all the time in the world, building her up. Her blood surging, flying through her veins. With his other hand he pulled her slightly damp strands of blonde hair off her forehead and kissed her there, moving down to the tip of her nose before teasing her mouth.

Kara shivered at the cool air in the room, mixed with the warmth of Lee's body, still clothed. She smelled his skin, light spicy cologne she had got him for their first anniversary that he only dared use a few drops of a day to make it last.

She curled her legs around the backs of his knees, rubbing against the material of his dark blue pants. Kara arched against him, luxuriously, feeling delicious and high. Her orgasm tickled at the edge of her nerve endings and she knew she would come quietly. A series of small bursts rather then a big intense explosion where her mind went numb. They'd have time to work up to that.

His thumb rubbed her most sensitive sliver of flesh in a slow teasing dance. Thrusting fingers, curled inside of her, feeling every inch of warm wet skin.

"Lee..." She sighed, her eyes open, watching him. He licked his lips, smiling at her and Kara's heart swelled at the whole damn beauty of him.

"Come, Kara. I want to watch you let go cause your so damn beautiful when you do. Keep your eyes on me." He said nuzzling her cheek before pressing his forehead against hers to lock eyes with her. "Tell me. Say you love me, baby."

Kara's heart was in her throat, looking up at him. Meeting his gaze. Unwavering. Steady, though her whole body felt it was about fly off the bed any second now. "Oh I love you. You know, don't you? Lee, you know I love you." Kara replied and then she caught her breath at the first surge of release when his thumb pressed hard against her folds."Ah shit!" She gasped, bearing down as her whole body shivered intensely, but quietly. Her eyes struggling to stay open and locked on his as her orgasm caressed her nerves with loving electricity.

Another wave blanketed her as he crooked his fingers inside of her and stroked a little faster. "Ohhhh." Kara whimpered, as she gushed against his fingers. "My Gods...my Gods..." She murmured as her body bowed beneath him, charged instead of spent. Then he added a fourth finger inside of her.

"Third times a charm." Lee whispered, covering her mouth with his own and then thrusting hard once, twice, three times and a fourth before she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt and cried out into his mouth.

"Lee. Get inside of me. Now!" Kara begged, pulling at the belt of his pants, pulling past his underwear and pulling his rigid length out and between her legs.

"Yes. Oh frak..." Lee groaned when he pushed into her still shaking, clutching center. He gripped her hips in his hands, pulling her up half off the bed so he could drive in more deeply.

Kara's tilted her head back, her naked bottom resting against Lee's thighs as he thrust his cock into her at a slow measured pace. He would not be rushed and it was driving her insane. Her fingers moved down his back to the waist band of his pants and stroked the warm skin there. He pushed in and out, drawing sighs from her, and groans from him and Kara thought she would happily stay in bed all her life and grow old and lumpy with him buried inside of her.

His hands moved up to her waist, thumbs stroking her sides before moving across to her stomach. His palms caressed her skin, fingers digging in slightly as if trying to feel, to guess. She saw the question there in his eyes. The hope and wondered if her own eyes echoed the same.

She didn't know yet. But she hoped. Kara Thrace hoped that there was a baby inside of her right at that second. His child. She frightened herself with how badly she wanted it. As if she was somehow tempting the Gods by wanting both this man's love and his child. Frightened that she was asking for too much. Frightened that she had no business wanting a child after her own childhood left her with no capability for decent motherhood. Oh but she was so selfish! Would the Gods punish her for that? She locked her legs around Lee's waist and pulled his mouth to hers fiercely, driving the negative thoughts away.

He was enough. Kara told herself. If there were no children, Lee's love was more than Kara had ever dreamed she'd have. But still, she selfishly held on to that hope in the back of her mind that the Gods would see fit to bless her just that little bit more. She'd try. By the Gods she'd try her frakking hardest to be a good mother. She was already getting the hang of this whole wife business, or at least Lee hadn't had any complaints thus far. But a mother? Kara would fight through all her crap to see that she never became what her mother had. Bitter, hurtful, evil. Kara had fought herself for Lee. She'd fight the devil himself for their child, if there was to be one.

She knew Lee wanted a child, though he never mentioned it yet. He knew her well enough to know that this would have to be something she wanted first. Because of how hurt she'd been as a child. He would not pressure her. How she adored him for that!

She'd know today. Doc Cottle was testing her blood right at the moment and it was the only interruption Kara would allow until they had to go back to work.

"I love you." She panted feeling her body tighten with impending orgasm.

She watched Lee's face, he too was mere seconds away from coming. His eyes closed tight, the feeling they generated becoming too much for him.

"Gods...love you." He replied thrusting in hard a final time before coming deep inside of her in hot thick bursts. His fingers dug into her hips as he jerked and thrust with release.

His body went limp, dropping heavy and hot against Kara's naked flesh. Lee's breath blew warm and quick on her breasts, making them tighten in response as he went soft inside of her.

"You didn't come that time." He said, his voice apologetic.

"No, but I came three times before that. Shut up." Kara replied kissing the top of his head.

He gave a soft laugh and raised his head. "Three huh? We're gonna have to work on that." Lee winked at her. Then shivered and groaned. "After I get the feeling back in my body that is."

"You're still dressed." Kara finally noticed with a burst of laughter. There was something oddly dirty and exciting about having him almost completely in uniform, frakking her while she was dressed in nothing but her robe.

"You look better naked than I do." He murmured nuzzling her neck, fingers caressing her thighs.

"Oh baby, I beg to differ." Kara insisted running her hands beneath his tanks, picturing the strong, alternately rough and smooth nakedness beneath his proper uniform.

After a few minutes, his mouth stopped at her stomach. Placing kisses there almost reverently. Kara almost wanted to tell him to stop, imaging him broken hearted if it turns out she wasn't pregnant after all. To say nothing of her own heart.

He kept a hand there, almost protectively while his mouth went lower. He teased her over the edge. Using his mouth to draw her tight but stopping right before Kara came apart.

"Please, Lee...For frak sake's" Kara shivered, biting her lower lip as he lifted her knees and kept her thighs apart, loving her with his mouth.

"Oooh begging, Mr Adama likes that." Lee countered smugly.

She pulled his hair in response to his attempt at humor.

"Ow!" He laughed before bending back to the task at hand. He drew her orgasm from her slowly. She felt as if she were in the launch tube, rushing, pushing, driving and then freedom, floating. Adrenaline and intensity.

"Gods!" Kara cried. Her stomach quivered and clenched beneath his hand. Kara couldn't resist. She lowered her hand so that it covered his on her stomach. Both of them joined in their hope. Their eyes met and Lee kissed the back of her hand.

Then he bit the inside of her thigh, making her giggle. He continued on down her leg, placing a small kiss on the knee that still bothered her sometimes from an old injury. Then biting gently down her calf to her feet. Kara squirmed gleefully.

"Stop it, Lee! Stop!" She insisted laughing as she tried to pull away.

"You have the cutest feet. Did I ever tell you that? Look at these toes. How does it go? This little piggy ate a steak? This little piggy went shopping?" He asked pulling on each small toe.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Kara insisted curling her body, pressing her free foot against Lee's nose to try and get him to release his grip on her other foot.

"Fine, I'm gonna have to make up my own then. This little piggy ate steak. This little piggy went shopping. This little piggy frakked his piggy wife. This piggy wife frakked her piggy husband. And this little piggy flew his viper all the way home!"Lee concluded running his tickling fingers up the sole of her foot up her calf.

Unable to bear it, Kara screamed in delight and tore her foot out of his grasp. The sharp movement sent her flying backwards off the bed and she hit the floor with a thud.

She sat up easily, uninjured but Lee sucked in his breath and his eyes went wide with worry. "Gods I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Relax, I'm fine I just-" Then she stopped when her glance went to the door. There on the floor was an envelope and she knew immediately that it was her test results.

"What?" Lee asked, but Kara ignored him crawling over to the door, her eyes never wavering from the small envelope. She wrapped her robe tight around herself, suddenly cold. Suddenly certain that the Gods were not gonna grant her this blessing. She stared at the envelope in her hands, afraid to open it. Kara almost turned and asked Lee to open it for her. He was sitting on the floor behind her.

"What is that Kara? Is it-"

"Yes." She said softly turning the envelope over in her hands.

"Oh." He said, and she could practically feel his want charging the air all around her. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No!" She burst, holding the envelope to her chest protectively. Kara had to do this. Be brave. How else could she be the kind of mother she should if she was afraid? Her fingers shook and her breath came up short as she clenched her eyes shut, pleading with all her might. _I'll be good...I swear...I'll be good._

Then came the image of her 5 year old self running from her drunken mother, trying to hide from the punishing fists, kicks and slaps. "_I swear mommy, I'll be good. No more, mommy, please! I'll be good."_

Lee's arms came around her and the image vanished. For a moment, Kara dropped the envelope and held on to him for dear life, nails digging into his forearms. "I love you, sweetheart. You know that, right? No matter what?" His voice caressed her ear and Kara leaned back against his chest.

"Yes. Yes." She repeated, anchoring herself to those words. To his love for her. "Okay. Okay. Let's do this." She shifted in his embrace and with trembling fingers picked up the envelope again. "No guts, no glory, right?"

"Right." Lee replied, his voice cracking.

She pulled out of his embrace and stood up on wobbly legs, needing to see the truth herself for a moment before sharing it with him. To have that split second to herself before he shared in her grief or her joy. She leaned against the wall and forced herself to rip open the envelope and pull out the paper. Her eyes met Lee's for a split second before she dared to look at the paper. He sat on the floor, waiting. Hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Taking a deep breath, Kara forced herself to look at the test results and then started to cry. Through her haze of tears, she saw Lee's face fall with disappointment before he schooled his face into brave acceptance and got to his feet.

"It's all right, Kara. It's okay." His arms came around her and Kara held on tight, sobbing into his chest. "There's always next time. Lords know we're not gonna stop trying. It's okay, Kara."

"It is." Kara sobbed and shook against him. "It's okay. But I don't give a frak what you say, we're not naming him Lee Jr." She insisted pulling back and smiling up at him.

He stared at her blankly then, confused. "Wait. What?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to give you all my cigars." Kara said, happiness surging through her more forcefully than any flying induced adrenaline ever had. She handed him the paper.

He glanced down and then it was if someone had turned a lamp on inside of him. He beamed at her. Soft mouth curving up into a wide grin. His whole face seemed suffused with glowing light. Lee grabbed her, gave an ear splitting shriek of joy and dropped them both backwards onto the bed.

"Oh! Oh, should I not have done that? Oh, frak! Are you okay?" Lee pulled her back off of him to look at her face but Kara held on tight.

"No, I'm not okay, you mother-frakker! I'm better than okay. I'm...I'm...dammit Lee, you're the one who's better at words. Give me frakking word, man! I'm..." Kara practically bounced on him in her joy. Positive. _Thank you, Gods. Thank you! _

"Ecstatic?" Lee asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting his thighs so she could lean back against them. "Overjoyed? Ass backwards happy?"

"Oooh, good one. Ass backwards. I like that. But what the frak does it mean?" She asked, her blood practically fizzing with joy.

"I have no idea." He said laughing. "My mom use to say that all the time."

"I am ass backwards happy." She said laughing and crying all at the same time. Kara had never understood that before, crying because you were happy. Now she wondered if she'd ever be able to stop. There was a life inside of her. She had wondered, dared to dream but to know for sure! She had no doubt the panic would set in sometime soon, but for right now Kara felt as if the Gods were smiling down on her and telling her she deserved this unbelievable gift.

"Me too." Lee nodded, his own eyes red as well.

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

He smacked her behind. "As if you even need to ask."

Kara lowered her mouth to his and Lee lowered his knees so she could stretch out fully on top of him.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode, Lee. Just burst into a gazillion pieces. There's a person in here." Kara rested her head on his chest and her hand against her stomach.

"Well, he isn't quite the size of a peanut yet, I'd guess but yeah." Lee pointed out smiling.

Kara smacked his arm. "Don't kill my buzz! And who says it's a he, anyway?" She raised her head and gave him a stern look that would have worked if she hadn't been grinning from ear to ear.

"Very good point." Lee surrendered.

"Of course it is." Kara dropped her chin on his chest and then squealed and bit into his chest through his tanks.

"Ow, woman! Pregnancy has made you vicious!" He said laughing.

"And horny. Very, very horny. Now if you don't mind, I want my babydaddy nekkid and at my mercy!" Kara ordered pulling up his tanks.

"Always." Lee assured her pulling the clothes up over his head.

Kara shimmied down and pulled his pants off his hips. "Now repeat after me. No Lee juniors."

Lee snorted but repeated as asked. "What about Saul?" He asked laughing.

"Apollo, I would consider my proximity to your penis at the moment." She warned, making chopping motions with her jaw.

"I apologize." He said with a smile that turned into a groan when she took him into her mouth.

Kara worshipped him with her mouth, drawing him to the brink and holding him there. She looked up at him, his hands fisted in the sheets, hips rolling with growing urgency and eyes tightly closed.

"Inside Kara...frak...inside you...now." Lee demanded and Kara climbed up her husband's body again, eyes taking him all in.

"I'm telling you, Lee. You are so frakking beautiful naked. So much more beautiful than me"

"I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree there." Lee fisted his hand in her hair and drew her close as she positioned herself over his cock.

"Marriage is all about...frak...compromise." Kara sighed sinking down on him.

"That's right. Frakking and compromise." Lee joked pushing up into her.

Kara came hard on the second thrust, her entire body overly sensitized by her own whirlwind of emotions.

Lee then flipped her back beneath him without pulling out of her and Kara cradled him between her legs, holding him close as he kissed her. He then moved his mouth to kiss the dampness on her cheeks.

"Gods I love you." He sighed, shaking against her as he surged higher, harder into her.

She cupped his face in her hands and teased his tongue with her own, then moving her hands down his damp back.

The he was sighing her name and losing his rhythm, coming hard and fast against her. Kara held him, her heart bursting as he dropped against her.

"Sorry." He groaned with a tired laugh.

"It's okay." Kara replied, kissing the top of his head.

"So are we gonna tell my dad?" Lee asked drowsily, his mouth warm against her breasts.

"Not yet. Tomorrow." Kara insisted, wanting to cocoon herself, Lee and their baby in this secret world for as long as she could.

The End


End file.
